SPR: Elminate the Living Dead
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Naru takes a case which is more dangerous than he thought, the SPR team soon learns what Mais past job was. Its surprising, who would have ever thought that Sweet little Mai fought off the Living Dead? Now the Team has to fend off Zombies in a GraveYard!NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Summeray:  
**Naru takes a case which is more dangerous than he thought, the SPR team soon learns what Mais past job was. Its surprising, who would have ever thought that Sweet little Mai fought off the Living Dead? Now the Team has to fend off Zombies in a Grave Yard! How will it go?

**Naru's POV**

****I sighed and rubbed my forehead and then a sound from my lap top caught my attention, I sat up straight and looked at the screen to see I got a message from Lin.

_'There is someone named, Jaymes Caroal. He is from America and moved to Japan two years ago. He wants us to take his case. He lives beside a Grave yard that he owns and-'_

__I stopped reading there and sent back to him that we would take the Case. We haven't had one for awhile and I'm guessing from the view I see now that my Assistant needs to get out of this office to.

There she sat. Her arms sprawled out on her desk while his brown hair that went a little past her shoulders fell in her face as her eyes looked at the desk in front of her while her fingers made shapes in the dirt on her desk and I smirked.

"Mai?" I asked and she shot up "Yes!" she said and just as she stood up her knee knocked over her chair which hit her leg and she fell forward on her desk rolling off it while she screamed. After she hit the ground with a thud, she flew her head up and looked at me. "Yes Naru?" she asked with wide eyes and I had to stop myself from cracking a smile.

"Tea." I said and her smile dropped and she crawled over to the kitchen with her head down. I looked at her office. It was messy. I had Mai move around her desk in her office so I could see her when I opened my door so she won't slack off.

After minutes passed she came in with the tea in her hands and she placed it down on my desk and was about to walked out when I stopped her. "Yes Naru?" she asked.

"We have a case, call up the-" she cut me off when she looked up with a smile on and she jumped. "Yes!" she laughed and then ran out of the room.

**Mai's POV (Normal POV****)**

****We have a Case! We have a case!

I sang in my head as I dialed Masakos number.

I called her and told her and she asked if Naru was here and I just hung up and called the rest. While Yasu tried to strike up a Conversation I said bye and hung up on him to.

I sat down and smiled when I looked at my lap top that I bought about a month ago and I saw the wall paper. It was of me and Myah. She was my best friend and like a little sister to me, I sighed and then went to my pictures and then picked one of the SPR team.

There was me and Bou-san in the front. I wore a smile while Bou-san had a goofy grin on as Ayako behind him smiled almost choking John as she had her arm around his neck and Naru stood behind me trying to walk away while I held his sleeve to stop him. Lin was standing there but his head was cut off which only showed his body and you could see Madako tugging on his arm smiling.

Masako stood by Naru looking up at him and then you could see Yasu. He was standing in front of the camera with a big grin on as he ran towards us. He was the one who pressed the button so he tried to run and get in the picture before it took it but he was a little to slow.

I smiled warmly.

I went on the internet and went to the search bar and was going to type it in when I stopped myself. I closed my lap top and then layed my head down and went to sleep closing my eyes.

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could as I looked behind me seeing them running after me, I stopped running and brought out my sword running towards them surprising them and then slit one. He fell to the ground but then stood back up. One took my by surprise and grabbed my arm pulling me towards its body as his broken teeth went to bit me. I screamed and tried to pull away when-_

__"MAI!"

Jumping up hearing a loud noise which hurt my ears I looked and saw Naru when I realized that the loud noise was my screaming. I stopped and took a deep breath and I felt myself shaking. Naru looked at me and I saw Lin behind him looking also at me.

"Mai?" Naru asked and I snapped my head back to him and then tried to smile but I failed and I looked away whipping the sweat off my forehead. After a few breaths I looked back at them and forced a smile.

"Bad Dream" I said and he looked at me and then nodded and then hesitated but then sighed. "You were suppose to leave here two hours ago" he said and I looked at the time and went wide seeing the time. I looked out the window and saw it dark. I looked at Naru and Lin then stood up putting my lap top in my bag grabbing my sweater and looked at them once more.

"See you tomorrow!" I said and was about to walk out when Naru stopped me. "Lin will give you a ride, we were going that way anyways" he said and I shook my head. "No thanks." and with that I walked out of the door and down the street towards my apartment.

As I walked down the street and shook my head. I heard foot steps and I snapped my head behind me and saw a drunk guy trying to pass the street and I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. I'm scared. Theres no way, I trained for how long not to be scared and here I was. Being scared. I remember I felt this way when I first started that job.

I heard groaning and I spun around and saw nothing.

Gosh.

I saw a certain black van following me and I stopped and looked at it as it stopped to. There following me?

**Naru's POV**

****We followed Mai as she walked home just to be safe and she looked paranoid. She kept looking all around when ever and she picked up her pace every once in a while.

She stopped and looked straight at us making me freeze. Caught.

She walked over to us and stopped looking both ways and then walked over and stopped in front of the van, I rolled down my window.

"Mai, your blocking our way" I said and she sighed and walked over to my window.

"Why you following me?" she asked and I coughed and looked at Lin.

"Naru told me to" Lin said and looked away as I glared at him. Snitch.

Mai looked to me waiting for an answer. "Well, it is dark outside and we need you for the case tomorrow. Plus, I forgot to tell you to pack for about a week" I said and she rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't tell me that on E-Mail?" she asked and I tugged on my collar. "Mai, just get in the van" I said.

"No, I said I can walk myself home" she said and I glared at her.

"Your not walking yourself home, your going to get grabbed or something" I said back and it was her turn to glare at me.

"I'm not a little kid" she snapped.

"You sure act like one" I said and she gasped.

"You!" she hissed and I growled and opened the door hopping out and picked her up.

She started screaming and people stared looking. Oh great. Now it looks like _I'm _grabbing her.

"Mai, shh!" I hissed and hoped back in the van and put her in the back seat and she sighed.

"Really Naru?" she asked and I looked at her.

"Yes Mai" I said back.

We got to her house and she hopped out not bothering to say anything and I rolled down my window.

"What do you say?" I asked and she stopped and turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"I never asked for a ride!" and with that she ran up the steps to her apartment. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lin. "Lets go" I said and he nodded.

**Mai's POV**

****Dang it! Man! Naru made it seem like I couldn't take care of myself!

I took a shower and went on my lap top and went to Narus name and clicked on it typing.

_'What is this case about?' _

__He typed back.

_' An American man owns a grave yard and sometimes he would see ghosts and at night he would go out to the Grave Yard and see the Graves dug up and there corpses a few steps away just lying there.'_

__I went wide eyed, no. It couldn't be. There no way! Its probably just a few kids playing around.

I went to sleep that night.

Once I woke up in the morning I packed. Shirts, Pants, Sweaters, and everything else you need. Once I was done I looked at the time and went wide eyed. Narus going to kill me! I was about to walk out when I saw it lying on my dresser. I looked at it. I wouldn't need it right. Theres no way that those Corpse could be...

I walked up to it and picked it up. Always come prepared. I stuck it in another bag and put a few more cloths in it to make it look like it wasn't there and I ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down at street breathless, damn it! Naru's going to be furious!

As soon as I got there, I saw the whole team! Gene was also there! Yes, Gene is alive. The truth was that when the Hit and Run happened Gene hadn't been thrown into the water, one of the guys who planned to kill him felt bad and he threw him on the part of the cliff and a man had found him. But because he hit his head Gene was in a coma.

I was surprised. I thought I was dreaming when I saw both of them, we had all figured out about everything awhile before Gene came so it wasn't that hard to explain everything.

"Mai!" Bou-san scream running after me with his arms wide open, I went wide eyed and he squeezed the death out of me when..

**Thunk**

****"What the heck!" Bou-san screamed holding his head, "Let the girl live!" Ayako screamed at him. "Damn you old hag!" he yelled at her and she gasped "Old Hag? Your the OLD MAN!" She screamed back and went to hit him when John stepped in. Poor John, I think thats his 5th time getting hit by Ayakos purse.

John groaning rubbed his head, "Guys, Guys, can't we have one day-" he was cut off when Ayako screamed as Bou-san as he screamed back.

I sighed and started walking when I saw Gene grin and started running towards me, I got into a fighting stance and squinted my eyes at him. "Don't come any closer" I said in a low voice and he stopped and furrowed his eye brows.

"If I do?" he asked taking a step and I went crazy. Swinging my arms around like a manic I ran towards him as he ran towards him and you could hear his war call as he did so. As soon as he wrapped his arms around me he swung me around like a manic and I laughed when I was yanks out of his grip.

"Mai! You have gotten so big, my little girl is growing up!" Yasu cried rubbing his head against my head and I laughed and kicked. I was shorter than Gene and Yasu so when ever they hugged me I was like a foot off the ground.

Once he let me go I walked over to Maskao and smiled at her and she looked away, we got more along now but she still trys to act all perfect. "Hey Maskao!" I said and she looked at me. "Mai" she said and nodded her head.

I wasn't going to hug her or anything so we just stood there in an awkward silence when I stuck out my fist and she looked at it "whats that?" she asked pointing at my hand and I rolled my eyes.

"A Fist Bump" I said and she looked at me and then sighed closing her eyes, "Mai, I am not a little kid-" I cut her off when I grabbed her hand and Fist Bumped it with mine.

"HaHa!" I laughed and then threw my arms up.

I turned around only to see a glaring Naru. "Your late" he said and I put my head down. "Ha, well you see I-" I stopped talking when Gene picked up my bag.

"Mai! Why is your bag so heavy?" he asked and I went wide eyed and ran over snatching it out of his hand and then smiled at him. "Ha! You know us girls!" I laughed and then grabbed my other bag and Naru cleared his voice and we all looked at him.

"Now that you are all done, can we leave?" He asked and then hopped in his van when Gene stopped him.

"What vans are we all going in?" Gene asked and Naru looked around. "Mai, Gene, Ayako, and John in Takigawas van" he said and then I went wide eyed and looked at them and then Naru stopped and then smirked. "Also Yasu."

"NO! Naru! No! I don't want to die young!" I cried trying to grab him when Gene grabbed me with furrowed eye brows. "If I have to go in there then so do you!" he yelled and ran towards the van with me screaming the whole way.

We all got in the Van and I was shaking at the arrangement.

It was in the Drivers seat: Bou-san.

Passenger Seat: Ayako.

Front Row: Yasu

Second Row" Gene, Me, and John.

We started following Narus van when we drove in silence. We got a couple of miles when Bou-san turned up the Radio and Gene pulled out a video Camera.

"Turn this down!" Ayako screamed when Bou-san looked at her. "Are you crazy! This is the good stuff!" he said and then started singing along.

**Thunk**

****"Oh God"

"Oh _Gosh_" John corrected me.

"What the hell was that for Old Hag!" Bou-san screamed.

"What the _Heck_" John corrected.

"Shut it you Old Man!" Ayako screamed back. The van started swaying and I screamed.

"Don't talk to my Bou-san like that!" Yasu yelled at Ayako grabbing Bou-sans arm.

"Get off me!" Bou-san screamed.

"Never! Don't you love me!" Yasu screamed back.

"Guys! Wait! Can't we just talk this out!" John tried to calm everyone down.

"John! Oh John! Promise me you will be the Priest at out wedding?" Yasu yelled grabbing John and pulling him into the fight.

"Run for it!" I screamed and Gene and me ran to the back of the van and we stopped and then I noticed Gene still had the Camera.

"Wait! Wait! Okay, Naru before I die, I want to tell you it was me who broke the handle on your door! and Lin! I'm sorry about your carpet stain! and Masako you really have to start wearing real clothes!" I screamed in the Camera.

Gene turned it to him with wide eyes.

"Naru, my loving little brother! Tell mother, father I love them! Lin! Tell Madako she can't cook! Masako! You well never have Naru! Hes Mais!" and with that I was pulled up by the arm.

"No! Mai! Gene! You have to help me!" John cried and I pulled away from him.

"No way!" I screamed when John turned to Gene and grabbed his arm, when Yasu grabbed John, John grabbed Gene, and Gene grabbed me. We all went flying forwards as the van jerked forward.

I started screaming as I saw Naru's face with the coldest glare on as he yanked me out of the van.

"I should have never trusted you guys in the same van!" he growled.

"Mai, Gene. My van" he said and John went wide eyed.

"What!" he cried.

I jumped out of the van and ran towards Naru's van.

I sighed as I sat down and Lin looked at me like I had two heads, Probably thinking how I came out of that van in one piece. He looked away and Naru hoped in the van pushing me out of the seat and I glared at him.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" I cried and he smirked.

"I was, sit back there" he said and I looked back there to see everyones bags and the Cameras and everything and I looked at him.

"Theres no room" I said and he sighed and I squealed as he picked me up by the waist putting me on his lap and then sighed once more.

"Don't move" he said and I looked at him wide eyed and then I looked and saw Masako glaring at me and I smirked and then I felt my eyes dropping.

I then fell asleep.

"Mai? Mai, wake up" Narus voice could be heard but all I could hear was the sound of the things breathing. I clenched my teeth together trying to focus on Naru's voice. But I failed. Damn it! The visions came clear to me, now I could not only hear the things breathing I could see them.

**Naru's POV**

****I tried waking Mai up but it looked like she was having trouble. "Whats wrong little Bro?" Gene asked and I looked at Mai, "She won't wake up" I said and looked at her. Her jaw clenched and then it looked like she was trying to open her eyes but then she went limp again and she started sweating and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Already?" Gene asked and I looked at her, she can't be having a Dream right now could she?

I carried her and we met Jaymes and he looked at Mai with worry, "Is she alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes" I said and he nodded.

"Well, this is my Wife, Mia, and this is my Son Mike" he said and I nodded. His Japanese was good but you could hear his American Accent.

I looked at his son and he was looking at Mai with furrowed eye brows. He saw me looking at him and he gave me a fake smile "She your girlfriend?" he asked and I was going to say no when Gene opened his big mouth.

"Yes she is, you better stay away from her" he said and then Mike looked at me and then nodded and walked away.

"You will be staying in the church that is in the Grave Yard" Jaymes said and I nodded.

He led us to the Church and I looked at it. It wasn't big but it wasn't small. "It use to be an Orphange so there should be enough beds" he said and I nodded.

I asked him questions and he answered but he kept taking looks at Mai who was still in my arms.

One second she was asleep on me and then next she was sitting up straight in my lap. She looked around and then saw me, "Where are we?" she asked and I sighed.

"Were here" I said and she then nodded and was about to stand up when I stopped her pulling her back into my lap and whispered in her ear.

"Gene told Jaymes son Mike that your my girlfriend"

She gasped and then looked at me. "What?" she whispered back.

"Is something wrong?" Jaymes asked and I shook my head seeing Mike looking at Mai with eyes that looked like he wanted her and I pulled her closer.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Mai suddenly asked and Mike gave her a creepy smile.

"You do look familiar" He said and then she nodded.

"Wait, I think I know" Mike said and she looked at him.

"Hm?" she asked.

"'Organization Z' ring a bell?" he asked and Mai gasped stiffening on my Lap. Jaymes looked at both of them with a look of confusion.

"Organization Z?" he asked and Mike looked at his Dad.

"Yeah, before you adopted me I was in a club" he said and Mai sighed.

Organization Z?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai's POV**

"Thats terrible!" Ayako gasped.

"Indeed it is" Jaymes said as he looked at the Corpse lying on the ground which was a couple of feet away from its duggin up Grave.

"How long have this been going on?" Naru asked looking at Jaymes and he frowned and looked down thinking.

"About two months." he said and Naru nodded and then wrote down in his black book and then he looked up at Jaymes once more with his normal look of coldness on his face.

"You never called anyone else?" Naru asked and then Jaymes scratched the back of his neck looking at everyone and then back at Naru.

"I have" he said "They were people who dealt with...Zombies" he said and I stiffened. What? Gosh, he didn't call them did he?

"Zombies?" Bou-san asked with a look of surprise on and then he started laughing. "Theres no such things!" he said and I glared at him secretly.  
If he only knew.

Jaymes looked down embarrassed and then chuckled a little. "Yeah, I know. After a couple of days here they said they were going to give up and that it was just Children playing around" he said and I looked at him with sympathy. Lets just hope that they weren't what I thought they are.

"Have you ever thought about it being Children?" John asked and then Jaymes looked up.

"I have, that was until I started hearing Chanting in the woods behind the Grave yard" He said and I stiffened and he pointed to the woods. "I also started seeing Ghosts and Glowing lights at night, and I would check to see what it was when I saw the Corpse lying a few feet away from the Graves. One time I even thought that one of the Corpse was even moving" he said and then laughed nervously after.

"Chanting? Can you tell me anything about the Chanting?" I asked a little to forcefully and he backed away a little.

"I-I don't know? W-Why? whats wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, backing away from him I looked at the woods and then back to Jaymes with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it was nothing. But has there been any murders near by or anything?" I asked and he thought for awhile and then his eyes lit up.

"Ah! Now I remember. Yes, just a few months ago. Young girls around your age has been going missing and...days after they would be found dead in the woods with there chests slit open and...there hearts missing" he said and I went wide eyed. I looked at Naru and tugged on his sleeves.

"T-This sounds dangerous. Don't you think that we should leave this to the police. It sounds like a murder case" I said and shuddered after and he raised his eye brows and then fully turned around looking at me in the eyes.

"Whats bugging you?" he asked and I shook my head lying I said, "Nothing, but It doesn't sound like anything paranormal at all" I said and he sighed and then turned to me.

"Mai, we took the case. We can't just leave him like this with a bad impression on Japan" he said and I looked away and to the woods. It could just be a normal murder case, or it could be a..

"fine." I muttered and walked away to help the others bring in everything when I saw Masako with a pale face and I walked towards her. "Whats wrong?" I asked and she fell on me like she always did to Naru.

"M-Mai, t-the corpses. They were brought up from the d-" I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Please, don't say anymore Maskao. I'll explain everything to you tonight. But please, don't tell Naru or anyone else!" I begged and she looked at me for a second and then slowly nodded and I helped her stand and John walked over to us with Yasu at his side.

"What do you think this case is about?" Yasu asked with a wide grin on.

"Maybe ghosts haunting from beyond the grave looking for Revenge!" Bou-san said out of no where with a creepy voice when Gene popped out after him.

"Or Maybe! Its the Living Dead coming to life to take over the Human Kind!" he said and I stiffened and Masako looked down when Gene looked at me and her, frowning he said shortly after "Whats wrong?" he asked and I laughed nervously looking for an excuse.

"J-Just a little car sick" I said and he nodded and then laughed and pulled out his video camera.

"Watch this, its from when we were in Monks Van" he said and I nodded and looked at it.

I didn't notice when everyone crowded around to watch me and Gene cry into the Camera which was suppose to be our last words and we all chuckled at us. Then it came to the part when the van stopped and then Camera went flying and then you could see Naru's cold glare as he held open the door and my Terrified screams could be heard then the screen went black.

I held my stomach as I laughed.

"Whoa! Naru You could be the Boggy Man!" I laughed, he glared at me then looked at the sky.

"Its getting dark. Lets call it a night" he said and everyone cheered and headed for the Church when I stopped hearing a Groan. Snapping my head to the Corpse lying on the ground I walked over to it seeing it twitching and I went wide eyed. Gosh no!

I stopped and leaned down and its cold fingers reached out for me and I closed my eyes and then all of a sudden the groaning stopped and I opened my eyes to see it dead still? Was I just dreaming it?

"Mai! Hurry up! People are going to come and bury it back later!" Bou-san called and I nodded. With one last look at the Corpse I ran towards the others.

* * *

Everyone was now sitting down around the fire as we talked and joked. Of course, Naru sat down behind everyone reading some book and Lin typed on his computer.

"Mai" Naurs voice could be heard and everyone stopped looking at him waiting for him to probably to yell at house for being to loud when.."Tea." everyone went back to what they were saying and I sighed and stood up walking out of the small room in the church. Tonight, everyone was sleeping in the same room.

I walked down the hall ways as the moons light shone threw the windows making it look like a horror movie. I shivered suddenly feeling cold. I swung around hearing foot steps but nothing was there and I turned around to walk again when I fell to the floor looking up at the glowing figure.

"Help me! I don't want to go back in that body! Save me!" The women/Ghost cried and she started fading away and I went wide eyed.

Once she was gone. I stood up and looked around. I still don't believe it! I'm imagining things!

"Mai?" Narus voice called out and I looked around and saw him walking towards me and I looked at him and smiled.

"Y-Yes Naru?" I asked and he shook his head.

"The Kitchen is that way" he said pointing down the hall way I had just come from. Sighing I walked past him to the kitchen when I stopped and so did Naru.

"Do you hear that?" I asked and he nodded and looked out towards the window and into the woods where you would see a faint glow of Blue.

Naru looked at it. "I heard Chanting" he muttered to himself and started walking again.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he looked back.

"To see what that glow is" he said when I grabbed his hand and pulled a little to hard making him stumble and fall back on me.

Opening my eyes which I had shut from the fall I saw Naru's handsome face hovering above mine as his hands landed on each side of my head.

Opening his mouth to say something he was cut off when we heard loud foot steps and the whole SPR team stopped dead in there tracks seeing us when Gene grinned from ear to ear.

"Naru Boy finally made his move?" he asked and Naru slowly stood up helping me up after and then he glared at his twin.

"Your crazy if you thing I will make a _Move _on her" he said pointing to me and I went red with anger.

"Jerk!" I snapped and then everyone chuckled and started walking back when I looked in the woods and saw the light was gone.

****I had woken up the next morning by a loud, long scream.

We all ran towards the grave yard to see a women around tweenty years old crying. I went wide eyed at the sight.

"Oh my lord" John whispered to himself.

"I-It smells" Ayako cried covering her nose.

There were corpses lying everywhere. All over the grave yard as the women fell to her knees and cried.

"No kid could do this in one night" I said and everyone nodded to shocked to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there stunned, to shocked to move. Ayako had taken the women inside to get her to calm down. Masako and John couldn't handle the sight. Naru and Gene were investigating and everyone else stood off to the side, including me. I sighed when Bou-san came over to me and then looked at me.

"Mai? Are you alright?" he asked, looking at him I nodded. He gave me a weird look and then looked at the large number of Bodies on the ground and then back to me. "Mai?" he asked, I stared at him and he seemed to hesitate when Mike walked out of his house and looked around with what looked like Fake Sympathy.

"Wow, thats a larger number then usaul." He said and I nodded. I looked at him and saw Bags under his eyes and furrowed my eye brows, he looked at me and then put on a grin. I knew him from somewhere, he some how knows about Organization Z, but how?

"You look tired Mike, did you sleep well?" I asked and he seemed taken back and then covered it with a smile and walked over to me.

"I didn't." I raised an eye brow. "I kept hearing chanting last night" he said and thus. Naru looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Mai?" Bou-san asked again and I looked at him and smiled, nodding him to go on and he kept looking at the Bodies, me, and then Mike.  
"How come you two don't seem the least bit surprised to see Dead Body's, and not even a little bit Sick?" he asked and I stiffened and then smiled at him.

"I don't know." I smiled. The truth was I was use to it. Seeing them.

I saw Naru and Gene looking at both me and Mike.

"Mai?" Naru asked and I looked up at him.

"Hm?" I asked, he looked at Mike and then back to me. "Go and look around." he said and I sighed then nodded.

I walked around for a bit when I saw something in the Forest. I decided against going into there but then Curiosity got the best of me and I started walking towards it. Once I got where I saw the thing, I noticed that it was a shed. Walking towards it I looked around. What in the world is a shed doing way out here?

I slowly walked towards it and once I got there I reached out for the handle when I noticed a lock on the door. I looked around to see if any of the SPR members had followed me when everything was quiet and peaceful. So I turned towards the door and raised my foot and kicked with forcefulness hitting the lock.

It made a jingling sound and fell into the leaves.

I reached out for the door when an awful smell hit my nose making me gag. I swung open the door and covered my mouth and slammed it shut again and started running back when my legs gave out on me and I covered my mouth to hide my sobs as I cried. I leaned over hugging my waist and covering my mouth.

My God. I can't believe I just saw that! It was...Gosh. I don't want to say it. I felt sick to my stomach and I let my hand go away from my mouth and I threw up and whipped my mouth when I felt arms go around me. They were warm but I opened my mouth to scream and they covered it making me struggle against there hold.

D-Don't tell me..

"Mai!" Naru's voice snapped and I stopped. I swung around so fast that everything went blurry and I wrapped my arms around him. He didn't seem fazed at all. "Mai" his voice said again but this time more softer, "Are you alright?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"N-Naru, t-theres a s-shed and-and-" he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips stopping me from talking and shook his head.

"I know" he said and I looked up once more.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I saw." he said, I went wide eyed then whipped away my tears and stood up shakily. Just as I was about to clasp he caught me holding me up until I could stand again. Once I was on my own two feet again I breathed in and out then nodded to myself, turning towards Naru I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded and then looked down at his shirt which was covered in my tears, I blushed. "S-Sorry!" I gasped and he shook his head.

"Lets go back. You were gone awhile so I came to find you." he said and I nodded and we walked back.

Once we were there Ayako came over and smiled weakly. "Must be hard on that women. She came to see her Deceased Husband and found this" she said and I frowned. Poor women.

"W-What are they going to do?" I asked. Ayako looked away and frowned, looking back at the way she came she sighed.

"They can't find out whose body is whose so...there going to place them...in which ever grave they think is theres" she said unhappy and I gasped.

"What? No! They can't do that!" I cried and Naru looked at me and shook his head, opening his mouth to say something when I cut him off. "Can't they at least do _something_?" I asked and Ayako shook her head like Naru did.

"I'm sorry Mai. They can't, the body's are two old." She said. I looked down and felt tears in my eyes, that poor womens Husband could be placed in some random grave thats not even his! What about the people who come later on in the future to see there loved ones and the person in the grave won't even be that person! They won't have a clue!

"Mai." Naru said and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked and he sighed.

"Go back to the Church, It'll be lunch soon. Ayako go and get the others and call them back" he said and Ayako nodded. Naru turned to me, "Lets go." he said and I nodded. We walked back to the Church and I kept looking at the Forest. Who would so such a thing?

"N-Naru?" I asked. He looked at me and jerked his head for me to go on. "I'm not hungry" I said and he ran a hand threw his hair and I couldn't help but notice haw carefree and handsome he looked right now.

"I don't judge you, neither am I after seeing that." he said and I nodded. "I'll tell everyone after Lunch, I wouldn't want to spoil theres too" he said, I looked up at him wide eyed.

"Whoa! You being so caring Naru! Thinking of others! Normally you would have said straight up that before lunch we saw-" he stopped me with a glare and I shrunk back laughing nervously.

* * *

I sighed and looked outside as it got darker and darker.

"Naru!" I groaned he looked up from his book. "Yes Mai?" he asked, I sighed and rolled over on my bed. "I'm so bored! We haven't even solved anything and we have been here almost two days!" I said as I held up my hand with two fingers up and he closed his book and looked around.

"Go to sleep." He said and I nodded.

I woke up by a scream. I jumped up and looked around for everyone else when no one else was in the room. I panicked and shot up and went running down the hall when I looked out the window when I saw shadows. Hearing Masakos crys and Ayakos screams I ran back in the room and opened out my bag digging to the bottom and pulling out the long sword. I stood up and ran down the hall way and out the door. I could see the Team up ahead and all the the other shadows.

Just as one reached out for Gene I jumped from where I was flying threw the air and landed in front of him slicing off its head.

"I knew It!" I growled.

**Naru's POV**

I went wide eyed as I cried out for Gene as one of these..things. Reached out for him, making everyone look wide eyed when I heard the sound of foot steps and then all of a sudden Mai jumped in front of Gene slicing off its head with...a Sword?

"I knew it!" She growled out surprising me she could use that tone. But what surprised me the most was that she didn't seem fazed that we were surrounded by..things. She just held her head high with her Sword in her hand.

"Zombies." She hissed in a low voice.

I went wide eyed.

"Mai! What are you doing!" Ayako screamed.

"Mai! No! Its dangerous! Run back!" Bou-san yelled.

After that everyone yelled for her to run, saying it wasn't safe and each time they yelled I noticed her hands tighten on the Sword she was holding when Gene reached out for her with a shaky hand.

"Mai! Please! You could get hurt! You can't protect yourself! We can because we-" She cut Gene off by slapping his hand off of her shoulder and turning to everyone with a murderous glare at her face.

"The ones who can't protect there selfs is you guys!" She screamed and everyone went quiet and then just as someone was about to yell at her to run again she opened her mouth again. "You think that your little incantations will work on the living dead! Take a hint! The word 'LIVING' is in the word! You guys work will Dead People! Ghosts! I worked with these things now leave before you get killed!" She snapped out.

She turned around and ran towards the Zombies slicing everyone in her path killing it without a problem and then all of a sudden her sword was covered in blue flames. She pressed it to the ground and flames traveled hitting each Zombie making it fall and die when they just stood up. Everyone went speechless.

We watched as one snuck up behind her and she swung around on her heel lifting up one leg and hit its chin and she stabbed it threw the neck, this time it fell to the ground and never stood back up.

I looked at her face. It had an expression I couldn't read. You could tell she was fearless of these things, more like mad that they were here. In each one she killed she snorted and smirked turning around to kill another. Yet, at the same time she held determination in her face and at sometimes she looked emotionless like I always do.

Masako screamed, we all looked at her and Mai turned around and ran at a fast speed and brought her sword up. John cried out for Mai to stop seeing her sword was going straight at Masako was she threw it and it skinned Masakos neck trimming the bottom of her already short hair and flew into a Zombies head making it fall back.

Mai walked over to it, she hasn't had one single sweat on her. Like she did this before.

She picked up her sword, didn't bother looking at our shocked faces and walked past us turning towards the other Zombies. She smirked and all of a sudden her sword was gone out of thin air and she was now holding her hands hands in front of her and she closed her eyes as if summoning something when the Blue Flames which were once on the Sword were now in her hands when Gene gasped.

"S-Shes using PK." He stuttered.

I looked at Mai and she clenched her teeth and pushed both of her hands forward letting the Flames fly out, flying towards all the Zombies making them dissolve. She growled and then fell to her knees landing in the dirt puffing and then she burst into flames. The Blue Flames covered her body and she struggled just to sit up when she looked over at us and her eyes were Blue.

Everyone gasped.

To Shocked, to stunned to move. Probably wondering what there sweet little Mai had just done.

"What is this! Whats going on Mai!" Masako yelled and you could see she was pale.

I looked at Mai and she looked down.

"Before I worked with you guys, I worked for something called Organization Z..."


	5. Chapter 5

"...In this Organization people who were chosen were brought to the Nelson House and we trained on how to fight, use powers and everything, the reason they learn these things was because there are somethings called 'Z12' or in other words. Zombies. We as people fought the Zombies and killed them. But I quit." Mai said and everyone was shocked when Ayako spoke up.

"So, you were one of those chosen people?" Ayako asked and Mai stood up but everyone moved away because she was still engulfed in the Flames and she looked hurt as she watched us back away from her.

**Mai's POV**

They had all backed away when I stood up. I let a look of Hurt on my face as they did so, once again. That damned Organization made my loved ones scared of me. I forced away the look of Hurt like I was always trained to and looked at Ayako to answer her question.

**Naru's POV**

"No." Mai said and Ayako thought for awhile.

"Then how did you.."

"I was born into it." She said and everyone was trying to understand what she was saying.

"You were-" Gene was cut off when there was clapping. Everyone snapped theres heads to who was clapping, it was Mike. He had a grin on as he stepped out from the shadows.

"That was a great show you put on, Sweeper." he said and Mai went wide eyed. Sweeper? "I would have never thought that I would see the day when the Famous Sweeper was back into action!" he laughed and Mai furrowed her eye brows.

"How do you know that name?" she growled surprising everyone.

"You don't remember?" He asked and Mai just shook her head. "Eh! Haha! I was the one who helped send away Myah." He said, Mai was even more wide eyed as she already was when she clenched her teeth and flicked her wrist when the Sword she was holding earlier was back in her hand.

"You Bastard!" She shrieked and ran forward when she was swept up by something big. We all looked and saw a Man, he was big about Lins size and was emotionless, he had a gun to her chest and she froze looking at the man.

"I'm sorry, I mustn't let you touch him. Lady Taniyama." He said and she gasped.

"H-Haigee?" she asked and the Man named Haigee seemed to give a small warm smile.

"Yes, Lady Taniyama. Its me." He said and Mai looked like she was about to cry when she blinked and opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I order you to put me down." She said when the Haigee dude shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I am no longer under your orders. Whom ever tries to harm, Mike. I must kill immediately" He said and Mai gasped and pushed him landed a few feet away when she got into position.

"You. Want to fight me?" she asked surprised and Haigee pointed the Gun at her and nodded when Mai let out a evil laugh.

"Even after all I did for you." She mumbled and Haigee shot. She swung her sword and we all looked at the now split in half bullet as it lied on the grass and Mai chuckled.

"I must tell you. I have gotten better on my fighting skills." Haigee said and Mai smiled warmly.

"Must be nice, huh?" she asked and I would've smacked her on the back of her head if she wasn't holding a sword. She was being friendly with the guy who was trying to kill her!

"Yes, but its a shame I will have to use them on you."

With that, the dude jumped up in to air, Mais sword burst into flames and she pointed it at Haigee and Blue Flames came flying out of her sword towards him. He dodged it and blinked at her and then smirked.

"My, My. Our Lady Taniyama has gotten ever better even after she quit." he said and she growled jumping up surprising him and brought the sword to his neck and held him to the ground as she laughed to herself.

"You have gotten better. But will never be at the same Level as me. I was born into this." She said and Haigee closed his eyes probably waiting for her to kill him. "I won't kill you." She said and he snapped his eyes open.

"B-But...Y-You've changed. Before you would have killed me without hesitation." he said and then looked at the SPR team and sighed. "The wound in your heart will never heal. So let go of that false hope that these guys will heal it." he said shocking Mai so much that she was frozen on the place as she pushed her off him lightly and he was gone in the speed of light.

Mai dropped her sword at her side and stayed there.

"Mai?" I asked and I got closer to her I reached out for her when she slapped my hand away shocking everyone. "What he said...what did he me-" she cut me off by standing up and turning towards us.

"Were going home. I'm not staying here." She said and started walking leaving everyone shocked. The look in her eyes, they were so cold. Distant. But at the same time I could still see she wanted to cry and apologize. She wasn't completely cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mai's POV**

I suddenly felt really bad. Really, really bad. They knew nothing about what I did for my old job, they didn't even know that Zombies were real, I told everyone everything and then they see something shocking, then I snapped at them like it was their fault. I frowned and then sat down on my bed. I wouldn't be surprised if they left right now and never talked to me again.

I heard foot steps and I looked up and saw Ayako. She looked at me and just stood there at the door while I stared back and I could feel tears coming on from the thought of losing my only motherly figure.

I put my head in my hands as soon as the tears started falling.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed when I looked up at her and realized that everyone was now standing bu the door and I was about to look away when I saw Ayako's face. She looked...My thoughts were cut off when she walked over to me walking fastly and then she lifted her hand and there was a loud smack though out of the room and I held my hand to my burning cheek.

She just..smacked me.

Looking up with wide eyes I could see her looking down when she looked at me her eyes had tears in them.

"You! How could you!" she cried pointing at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"No! How could you have kept that all from us! How could you have not told anybody about the pain your going through?" she asked and I looked up at her surprised.

"Pain?" I asked.

"Its pretty obvious your in pain and was hurt in the past. How could you have not told us that you were hurting? Thats the part that bugs me the most! The fact that you thought that we would reject you for something stupid like this!" she screamed at me the tears now falling down her face and she dropped down and hugged me.

I couldn't move because I was to surprised. She was mad at me because...I didn't tell them. I slowly lifted my hands to hug her but I stopped myself scared of what would happen if I did touch her because I had just used my powers and I was worried my would hurt her and she would hate me.

I was about to pull my hands away and put them back to my sides when two hands grabbed them and stopped me from moving. They placed them on Ayako's back making me hug her and I looked up surprised to see Bou-san looking down at me and smiled warmly.

"You...don't hate..me?" I asked.

I saw anger flash through his eyes and I flinched. This is it..hes going to hate me.

"And you were probably wondering why the Old Hag smacked you..." he said looking down at me. I suddenly did wonder why she slapped me. "Stop thinking that were like those people who had rejected you, were not, Mai. We will still welcome you with open arms and you know that, thats the reason why she slapped you because you thought that we were like those other people. She was mad." he said and I finally under stood everything.

"Yes Mai, You do know I hate being looked down on," Masako said behind her sleeve. "Thats the only reason why I'm mad at you," she finished.

I looked to everyone else by the door and they all nodded and I looked back to Bou-san and then the crying women in my arms and I smiled.  
"I would smack you like Ayako had, but your just to cute, and my mother had taught me not to hit girls." Bou-san said and I looked down at Ayako.

"You know that wasn't very motherly like of you to do that?" I asked looking down at Ayako and she snapped her head to me and scoffed and then she wiped her eyes her face went to horror. She stood up gaining everyones attention.

"My make up!" She cried and I finally noticed that she had black lines going down at her face and I covered my mouth to cover up the laughs that I could feel coming on. She looked so different.

Masako snickered and Ayako snapped her head to her.

"Oh shut it! I bet you would look really ugly too without your make up!" she said and Masako gasped and then glared at her.

"At least I don't put on so much make up its as heavy as a mask!" she snapped back and then at that one I couldn't help but burst out laughing and everyone looked over to me and then Gene started coming towards me, he picked me and then hugged me close to his chest.

"Is Naru glaring at me?" he asked so only I could hear.

"He wouldn't care." I muttered back to him.

He gasped and then pulled back from me. "Of course Naru cares!" he yelled and everyone looked over to us. "He cares probably the most out of everyone here! Every time I hug you, he practically glares holes through me and..and, Oh God! You should see when you have the day off, hes just the crankiest! Oh! Oh! and you probably deflated his Ego by thinking he was like the rest of the people who avoid you for that awesome power you have...!" Gene kept on saying things and we all just looked at him and didn't notice that Naru had walked over to my sword which was laying on my bed in his case and he picked it up.

Gene turned to me not even noticing Naru behind him with my sword. "Mai! Mai! Naru Lov-!" he was cut off when Naru whacked him over the head and then Gene flew to the ground not getting to finish his sentence and he all looked at him to Naru and then we all started laughing.

"I'm sorry," I said and everyone turned to me. "I'm sorry I kept it all from you." I said and they nodded.

"So what are we gonna do now? Leave?" John asked.

"No!" I cried. "We can't just leave them with something this serious happening." I said.

"How serious is this Mai?" Naru asked.

"Yeah! And who was that big guy!"

"..and what about that Mike kid!"

The questions kept flying and I had no time to answer them.

Then there was a groan and we all looked to Gene as he stood up slowly and he looked to the smug looking Naru and glared and then he turned to me. "Mai, if were going to solve this case together we need to know everything you know about these...Zombies." he said and I nodded.

I motioned towards the fire.

"Gather around everyone. This is going to take a long time..." I said and they nodded and all sat around and looked to me. I suddenly remembered what we use to do at the Organization when we would tell story's secretly after bed time and they would all look to me and wait for me. I shook that thought away and took a deep breath getting ready to explain everything.


	7. Chapter 7

"...there are two different kind of Zombies. Z1 and Z2. Which one do you want to know about first?" I asked.

"Z1." Naru said and I looked over to him.

"A Z1 Zombie is one that is brought up from the dead by an incantation. Infectus mortuus pace dicam vos de somno meo ductu huius ordinis et _durius. nunc tollere." I said and they looked at me.

"What does that mean?" Bou-san asked.

"The Tainted dead, I bring you up from your peaceful sleep under my command with this _ and you shall follow my every order good or bad. Now raise." I said and they nodded but then Ayako raised her hand.

"There was a pause in there, whats that?" she asked.

"In that pause, say I killed Masako, then I took her...finger, or something from her body. So if I want to bring her up from the dead with that incantation so I'd be like...Under my command with this_Finger_and you shall follow...and then yeah. So then when Masako raise's she will be a Zombie 1, a Z1." I said and they nodded.

"So whats Z2, then?" this time in was Lin. I was surprised but then I nodded.

"It is a Zombie brought up from the Second incantation. Perdidit Anima. Tuo sola corpus et intrare. Modo sub ordine quem non moveat et invenies me duce dimittes corpore vestro. Nunc intrare et surgere." I said and before anyone could ask what that meant I started talking again.

"Lost Soul. Come to your lonely body and enter. Only under my order will you move and only under my command you shall leave your body find your way. Now enter and rise." I said and they nodded.

"This incantation only goes to those souls who can't cross over. You know, the kind that haunt houses and stuff because there waiting for something yeah, they are placed back into their bodies. Then they become a Z2." I said and then everyone nodded.

"You mean so I could just say one of those incantations in..." Bou-san started but he didn't know what I was speaking in so I sighed.

"Its Latin." I said and he nodded.

"..So in Latin and then they will come back to life?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. Only Mediums can do that." I said and everyone looked to Masako.

"Masako could?" Ayako asked and I nodded.

"Or other Psychics but you have to have really strong power." I said.

"Wait...so that could mean Masako could be the one raising the dead?" Bou-san asked and Masako gasped.

"Are you a freaking idiot!" Masako yelled at him and we all went wide eyed and I let my mouth drop. "I would never force a soul into its bodie!" she yelled.

"Why? Wouldn't they practically be living again?" Ayako asked and I shook my head.

"No. When a Soul enters its body again they feel what there death felt like over and over again...and they can't leave the body unless the person who raised them says so." I said when Naru looked up.

"So when you killed those Zombies. Did they leave there bodies?" he asked and I looked away.

"No, they dissolved like the body did." I said and everyone froze. "Its practically the best thing to do because other wise you would die because they never die," I said and everyone nodded.

"Wait, so who was Mike in your past?..he said something about sending away someone names Myah?" John asked and I took a deep breath.

"I-Is it okay is we don't talk about that...?" I asked and then John nodded and smiled.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired." I said and then laid down.

I felt my eye lids closed and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Naru's POV**

****"Wait! What about your power? You were using PK weren't you?" Gene asked Mai and when she didn't answer Ayako looked at her.

"Shes...Sleeping." she said and Gene pouted and I smirked and stood up going over to the bed next to Mai's.

"Hey! Thats my bed!" Ayako snapped. I smirked and then laid down and she pouted.

**Masako's POV**

****I'll let her have him for the night. I frowned as I laid down thinking about what that girl went through but then I smiled warmly finally realizing that Mai had opened up to all of us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mai's POV**

I groaned as I rolled over on this hard bed. I looked up only to see Naru on the bed across from me staring at me. I blushed and turned away only to see Masako staring at me also. I sat up and growled.

"Whats with all the staring?" I snapped and Naru sat up but I was surprised when he grabbed the blanket putting it over his hand hiding himself from the others. "Er...Naru?" I asked and he looked over towards me and glared.

"Naru's not a morning person." Masako said and I looked over to her confused.

"How would you know-?" I stopped myself. "Y-You-!" I couldn't talk, does that mean Masako and Naru are really, a...couple?

Naru looked at me wide eyed as he knew what I was talking about, and Masako crossed her arms a smirk on her face and I gasped. I stood up and looked at both of them. "You filthy, children!" I gasped pointing towards him then Masako. Naru closed his eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something when he was cut off by someone talking.

"Mai." I looked up to see Mike leaning against the door. I looked away from him and down at my feet remembering what he had said yesterday. "Breakfast is ready, you might want to come down soon." he said and Ayako bolted up.

"Eh? Why only say that to Mai?" she asked and Mike smirked.

"Why you say?" He asked then walked over to me and swinging me in a circle and caught me in his arms. "Mai is my beloved. Thats why." he said and I didn't protest. If Mike knew about Organization Z and wasn't staying in the Nelson house, and has Haigee following his orders then that means hes pretty high up there, and also close with _him_.

"What? Mai is Naru's!" Gene protested. "There is no way she would love-!" I stopped Gene with my hand.

"See, Mai even thinks were perfect for each other." Mike smirked and sat down pulling me on his lap.

"But Mai-?" Once again I cut Gene off.

"Does it matter who I'm with?" I asked and he snapped his mouth shut. I clenched my fists as I saw Mike laughing at Naru and his surprised look.

"I will only give my Lovely Mai up if someone already has her, but it seems that no one has because Naru and that Masako girl over there have something going on." Mike laughed then he turned to me. "Get ready," he said and walked out. I looked down towards the bed wanting to grab my sword and cut his head off.

"M-Mai, I-" I stopped Masako with a forced smile.

"Its alright, get ready." I said and stood up grabbing some clothes and going into the washroom first.

* * *

As we were walking to the House I stopped as did everyone. "Guys, the reason why-" I was cut off when Mike came bouncing over.

"Mai-chan!" he said and hugged me from behind, my mood instantly dropping. I was just about to tell them why I was letting him do this. "Lets take a long walk together!" he said and started pulling me away from the others. I went wide eyed as I saw him walking into the woods, I reached out towards the others my fingers brushing Naru's but Mike yanked me into his chest.

**Naru's POV**

I clenched my teeth and Mike yanked Mai into his chest heading towards the woods where me and Mai were before. Masako looked sad so I looked towards her.

"I'm sorry," she said to me and then started walking once more her head down. Great, another problem. Everything was just happening to fast. I was still a little shocked to learn that everyones ball of sunshine once ran around on the streets slicing and killing Zombies all her life, now I figure out that Mai and Mike have some weird...connection, and Masako is angry at herself.

I ran a hand threw my hair and I felt someone pat my back and I instantly knew it was Gene. He smiled at me. "Its alright, Mai doesn't seem to like Mike clinging to her, she must have a good reason." he said and I scoffed and started walking once more. Gene chuckled and caught up with me. "Is Naru jealous?" he asked and Ayako, Bou-san, and John started laughing.

I growled and started walking faster.

**Mai's POV**

We had been walking for a long time until we were a little past the shed. He suddenly stopped and threw me to the ground. I looked up only to see a crazed look in his eyes then he pulled out a knife. I went wide eyed and backed away but he didn't even glance at me, just threw himself onto the tree and started stabbing it.

"M-Mike?" I asked standing up and tried to walk away but he spun around and looked at me huffing and he pointed the knife at me. Sure I was strong and could handle people easily because I was trained, but I didn't know what Mike's powers were, so I was afraid.

"DON'T MOVE!" He roared and I whimpered and sat down once more.

He did that for an hour straight, just scraping and stabbing the tree while he muttered things I couldn't understand when I looked over hearing footsteps and saw the whole SPR team. I went wide eyed and shook my hands and told them to stop, scared for them. They saw Mike and nodded understanding what I meant.

I saw Naru with his arms open. He looked towards Mike and then to me and he shook his arms telling me to come to him. I looked towards Mike who hadn't noticed them and then Naru standing up slowly not gaining Mike's attention. I stepped on a branch and it broke. Mike turned around and glared at me instantly.

He walked over and swung the knife at me, I screamed and jumped away from him. He reached out with his free hand and touched my arm and I froze. He was using his Nelson Powers, he binded me so I couldn't move.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" He screeched and I gulped.

"Unbind me Mike. Or I'll have to use my Powers." I said and he looked at me and snickered.

**Naru's POV**

I watched fear running threw me. None of us here knew anything about these Powers they had and neither of us knew self defense, only Mai. So we couldn't do anything. and Mai seemed to be frozen in place. I watched as she closed her eyes and the wind around us started feeling heavier. She opened her eyes and glared at Mike, Mai unfroze and Mike went flying into the tree.

She looked towards us her face panicked. "RUN!" She screamed waving her arms telling us to bolt it. I reached out my hand to for and she took it then we started running.

From there everything went into slow motion. I saw a Blur and Mike was suddenly in front of us, he raised the knife and struck down at Mai. She gasped as the knife hit her, and she fell back her eyes wide. Her hand falling out of mine.


	9. Chapter 9

"MAI!"

Ayako's screamed was heard in the background of my Heat beating. Everyone stopped and I was trying to process what was happening. I looked down towards Mai, her eyes were open wide and she just layed there. At Ayako's scream she snapped out of it and looked around and then to the knife that was stuck in her and went wide eyed.

**Mai's POV**

_What just happened?_

I heard a loud, scream which had hurt my ears snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked around seeing Naru's scared and shocked face, then I looked towards the Knife that was suck in me. I couldn't feel it. I was numb of shock. Never once had a been stabbed. Was I going to die? I calmly let my head fall back into the leaves of the woods ground and looked at the sky.

I don't want to die.

I had so much to live for.

"Mai? Mai!" I looked up at Naru and then gasped. Finally remembering who I was and what I could do, I had lived so long without using my Powers, now I realized I could use them. Going into Nelson Mode I instantly looked to where the knife was and saw it was my shoulder. It wouldn't cause me my life if I took it out now.

I sat up and everyone looked towards me shocked faces. I growled and stood up, my vision went Grey and then back to normal and I knew my eyes were now blue. Mike went wide eyed and backed away.

"Asshole just stabbed me." I hissed looking down at the knife in my shoulder. I looked towards Bou-san's shocked face.

"Bou-san, run. Now. Go get my sword." I said, he obeyed instantly and ran.

I then looked towards Mike and cracked my neck and smirked. "Ready to play?" I asked and Mike looked around for a place to run when he realized he was trapped. I was using my Powers to block him from running to far. Shortly after Bou-san was here with my Sword. He looked towards me wide eyed.

"M-Mai? The Knife, its still in you." she stuttered and I looked towards my shoulder and shrugged but then hissed in pain.

"Ow, that hurt." I mumbled rolling my shoulders. I took my sword and pointed it towards him. He lunged at me but I moved out of the way. This was going to be easy, I jumped up and stabbed the sword into the ground beside his head making him freeze. I pulled the knife out of my shoulder and raised on him.

"You know what they say, An eye for an eye." I hissed and was about to bring it down when I heard groaning. A Zombie. Masako screamed and I threw the knife it hitting it in the head. What the hell? It was in the middle of the day.

I looked down towards Mike, his face was pale and he was looking around confused and I knew that he was back. I backed away from him and then fell down only to be caught by Naru. He looked at me and frowned, picking me up bridle style he started walking back. I smield softly before letting my eyes close.

**...**

"Mai."

"Mai."

"Mai."

I growled swatting whoever was yelling my name in different voices only to see it was Ayako and Bou-san. I sat up and rolled my eyes. I looked towards my bandaged shoulder and ripped off the gaze only to have Ayako scream for me to stop. I chuckled and then pointed towards my now healed shoulder making them go wide eyed.

"I used my PK." I said and they nodded but then Naru stepped forward.

"How can you use your PK like that without passing out like I do?" he asked confused and I looked down remembering everything they did to me.

"My Sword, it holds half of my Powers." I whispered and he nodded not pushing the subject.

"M-Mai! I-I'm sorry! I-I, I'm not normal. A-At the Nelson H-House, they did something to me and-" I cut Mike off and smiled. He was still a cocky jerk but this time he was shocked. I nodded and he sighed. So it seems like since hes 'His' favorite that they also did 'that' to him. I frowned sadly. I never wanted anyone else to expierence what I did.


End file.
